A Shape shifter and a corrupt government
by Sister Bitch
Summary: Shanja was a happy and lively girl, but she had a secret. the government was looking for a weapon. What happens when the government finds out about Shanja and her secret?
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Shanja















The day was warm and beautiful the streets were full of people going or leaving work and students returning home. A girl barely over 7 years of age was walking with her mother to the shops to get some groceries. The girl had fire red hair and gold green eyes, and was overly cheerful that day, that she was jumping and skipping beside her mother.

"MUM! Can I have some candy!" Asked the cheerful girl

"Not yet sweetie. Mummy has to do some shopping then I'll get you some candy and go to the park. How does that sound?" asked her mother,

"Great! I can't wait!" the girl had a huge smile on her face.

While they were going through the supermarket the little girl was all smiles, and every one who was going past them either said; "hello how are you going today?" or "Why your daughter is so beautiful and cheerful you must be proud". And the mother would reply "Why yes I'll always be proud of my little angel."

When they had finished the shopping her mother did by her some candy and they did end up going to the park. The little girl played on the swing and then moved on to the sand box then to finish it off she went on to the merry go round with her mother. By the end of the day her mother asked her: "So sweetie did you have a good day today?"

"Yep! The best day of my life! Thank you mummy you're the best!" and with that they went home to put all of there shopping away and prepare dinner for when her father came home.

The little girl was named Akira Nashima and she was currently in grade two, her mother Sarah Nashima was the designer of the Gotham times magazine; she was 5 foot 5 and had long red hair to her waist and deep green eyes, she also had the body of a model and she used it to her advantage her father was Paul Nashima an owner of a small business called Nashima enterprises that controlled shipment in the docks; he was 5 foot 8 with red hair that was so short that it was spiky but his eyes were blue, he was well muscled cause he worked out at the gym at least 5 times a week. Both parents spent as much time as they possibly could with their daughter, which was every afternoon and most mornings and nights so they got to have breakfast in the morning and they also got to tuck her in at night. In the afternoons Akira would either spend time with her mother or her father, but she didn't mind cause she knew-even at a young age-that her parents also had to work otherwise she wouldn't be able to go to school or have food on her plate. That was why she loved her parents so much, they did everything they could to make her happy even take some time off of work to be with her.

The day that the incident happened was Saturday the 21st of June and the time was 7 in the morning. Akira's mother and her father were at the breakfast table waiting for Akira to come out of the bathroom, when she did come out she was running;

"MUMMY! DADDY! Look what I can do!" she closed her eyes really tight and looked like she was concentrating and then her hair changed from the fire red to golden blonde. Sarah had fainted and Paul sat there opened mouthed and gaped at his daughter-who was laughing happily not knowing that her life was about to change for ever.

"How could this of happened Paul?" asked a worried Sarah

"I don't know Sarah. I really don't know." answered her husband

They had just asked Akira to go to her room and play with her toys so that they could talk about what had just happened.

"Should we go to a doctor and tell them what happened?" offered Sarah

"And tell them what 'oh sorry to bother you doc but our daughter can change her hair colour with out any products could you tells us why this is possible' yeah right he would call her a freak then call the government and then they will take her away from us and we will never see her again" Paul looked frightened not for himself but for his daughters future.

"So what do you suggest we do love? We can't hide her from the world. She has school and friends and we have work." asked Sarah

"I don't know either;" he took a breath "We can't just tell any one, it has to be someone we really trust and would not tell the government."

"I'm with you on that one, but who would we tell?"

'Well we could tell Bobby."

"Why Bobby?"

"Well he's been my best friend since high school and I really trust him."

"All right well tell him and ask him to look after Akira while we are at work."

"Sounds good to me. I'll ring him now and ask him to come over."

With that said Paul got on the phone and rang his friend, asked him to come over ASAP, and in 10 minutes Bobby was at the door. They explained to him what had happened. When that was done it was agreed that Bobby would be moving in to look after Akira, little did they know that Bobby was not un-employed he worked for the secretary of defence, and on his way home he had told the secretary of defence via the phone that he had found the perfect weapon.

June the 22sd 8 am on Sunday, a knock sounded on the door to the Nashima residence. Paul got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he was faced with 5 man all dressed in black and wearing ear peaces to talk through.

"May I help you?" he asked slowly

"Yes you may. Does Akira Nashima abide here?" asked one of the men.

"Yes. But what do you want with my daughter?" asked Paul.

The men who answered before looked over to his comrades and nodded his head, and with out a word they just pushed aside Paul and went into the house.

"HEY! You can't just barge in here like that!" yelled Paul.

"Yes we can sir and we just did. Now tell us were the girl is?" asked the first men.

"What do you want you want with my daughter?" demanded Paul.

"She is no longer your daughter." Stated the men

"WHAT! She is my daughter and you are no taking her away from me!"

"We are taking her away for she is now government property." Said the men coldly.

"What! Why are you doing this!" asked Paul

"Because she is going to be useful to the government and that is all you need to know."

As the man was saying this, another man came back with Akira over his shoulder, she was screaming for her parents. Then Sarah came running in asking what was going on only to be hit from behind and falling unconscious on the floor.

"Do not get involved in government business from now on." And with that the five government men left the house with Akira never to be seen again.

It had been eight horrible years since the day they had taken Akira from her home and parents. The place that they had taken her had white walls on all sides she had to go through all types of test and they wanted to know how she could shift shape at will. She hated them but the one person that she really hated was Bobby the one that was responsible for her horrible life. He would come in every day to check if there was any improvement on her abilities and every time Akira would hold back on her ability and only change her hair colour just to annoy him, then one day he didn't come and somebody else came. It was a woman; she had short brown hair and brown eyes she was short and a bit round. When she came in she had a smile on her face;

"Good morning Akira" she said it so casually

"What's good about it?" replied Akira

"Now, now none of that please. I just thought that you might want to know that I'm here to replace Bobby while he goes off on holidays with his wife."

"And I would care why?" asked Akira sarcastically

"Well probably 'cause you don't like him."

"And you figured this out all by your self. Wow that's amassing."

"Anyway I just thought that you might want to talk since this is my first day and I don't know anything about you at all."

"You just want to talk about me and not do tests?" asked Akira surprised

"That's the plan Stan." Replied the lady

"My name is not Stan. It's Akira ….. I forgot my last name."

"Ok. I've got an idea lets start this conversation again shall we." Said the lady

"Ok." said a timid Akira

"Right. My name is Sandra and I just transferred her to look after you for about 3 months then I'll be living and Bobby will be back."

"Oh… Well you already know my name and I have been here for eight years. I was taken from my family at the age of 7 and I haven't seen daylight since then. I don't get to play or have fun I've been put through test after test and I don't know what's happening in the outside world let alone what they want from me." She looked over to Sandra only to see a sad expression on her face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's just your life story is so sad. I sware that I didn't know about you been taken from your parents and that you never got to see sun light and play. Who authorized it?" she asked

"Bobby did. The day I came here."

"Well I'm going to change that."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm going to make a new order that will state; Akira is to be allowed to go out side and play as long as I Sandra Jones is with her. How's that?"

"It's great!" Akira was happy for the first time in eight years. She had a felling that she was going to get along really well with Sandra and she was right. 1 month later Akira had been allowed to go outside and play as well as learning about the outside world. Then Sandra said something that had made Akira's day;

"I have a plan to get you out of this place."

"What! How can you do that?"

"Well quite simple you change your shape when no-one is looking and you sneak out with me and we take you to another country or town."

"Y...you could do that?"

"Yes"

"When can we do it?"

"Tomorrow if you want."

As the hour of her escape came closer Akira grew nervous. She was so nervous that she didn't sleep that night and kept on thinking about her family like she had for the past eight years but this time she wasn't been taken away, she was running towards the open arms of her mother who was smiling and laughing then when she got there her father appeared and gave her a bear hug. As she day dreamed about her family the time went by really fast and it was now seven am on Sunday morning and Sandra had come early as promised to give her the clothes of doctor.

"Now go into the bathroom and get change in every way shape and form." Said Sandra "and when you come out look like you know what you are doing ok?"

"Ok. But what if they know what we are doing? Aren't you risking your job for me?" Asked Akira

"Yeah I am. But it's worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one you don't belong here you need to be free. And two I don't approve of the way they have treated you."

"Oh. Thank you Sandra."

"Alright now go and get changed we don't have much time before they come and check o you."

With out saying another word Akira went to the bathroom and changed when she came out she didn't look like the 15 year old she was but a 28 black haired lady.

"All righty lets go," said Sandra "Oh and by the way nice work on the change."

As they were walking through the facility Akira was nervous. But when they went through the outer gates all of her fears vanished and went to the other side of the galaxy.

"What happens now Sandra?"

"Well, first we have to get you some proper clothes then I'm going to get you on a plane to Jump city."

"But I thought I was going to go back to my parents?"

"Unfortunately the government has the house and your parents watched. So you can't go back. Sorry."

"It's ok. So why Jump City?"

"Because I have a friend that leaves there and she can help you get started on a new life."

The engine of the plane was roaring, the plane itself smelled like stale air. Akira was sitting at the back of the plane trying to not draw attention to her self, that was until an attendant came up to her and asked her if she was alright. She replied politely that everything was fine and that she didn't need anything. The air hostess left with a smile but she always kept an eye on Akira only to make sure that she was alright. When the plane was descending towards land Akira was very nervous 'cause she didn't know who was going to pick her up from the Jump city airport. While everybody was getting off of the plane Akira stayed behind to gather her belongings, she walked down towards the door and held her breath wondering if they would let her go through and into the airport.

"I hope that you enjoyed your flight Miss." Said the airhostess that had talked to her earlier.

"Yes I did. Thank you for your hospitality."

With that said Akira left and went to retrieve her baggage and went to customs get her things checked out.

As she walked to the gates to the inner part of the airport-were you get picked up- she couldn't help but look around at the police man fearing once again that they would stop her from her freedom, but nothing occurred and she breathed freely. As she looked around from the person that was to pick her up she noticed a middle aged woman with lite brown hair and brown eyes holding a sing that said 'Akira Jones'. That name was the name that she was going to use while she was in Jump city (she and Sandra had agreed on it the day before she got on the plane).

"Hey there are you Miss Jones?" Asked the lady.

"Yes…um... are you Sandra's sister by any chance?"

"Ya huh. Well I would suggest that we get started and go to the city and get your new life started now. What do you think?" She asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Thank you for your help."

"No problem kiddo."

For three years Akira had gone to school and passed from grade 7 to grade 12 (She took so many extra classes it's not funny) and she now owned a dojo that taught hand to hand combat, kendo, sword fighting and nijitsue. She changed her name again to Lisa Smith and lived above the dojo. Her life was un-eventful she never got into any relationships and kept herself. She trusted no-one and was always on the look out for government men were ever she went. Akira's life up to now had become nice and predictable and that's the way she wanted to keep it but of course something always has to happen to make that nice predictable life change and her name was Scarlet. Scarlet had arrived at Akira's dojo on a Friday afternoon while Akira was about to teach her last class for the day, as Akira was teaching she kept on glancing at the new arrival; she didn't join in but watched instead. So Akira figured that this young girl kept to her self and liked it that way so when the end of the lesson came she sent all of her students home and took on long look at her visitor; she had black hair with red highlights, with violet eyes, she had well formed muscles on her arms and torso. She wore modernised stile clothing (Japanese stile). With out saying anything Akira threw a wooden Katana at her visitor and attacked her, she attacked from all angles and hit her at every turn but her opponent wasn't a good fighter but she did manage to defend her self very well but unfortunately she lacked the skills it took to kill or hurt some one. She turned and walked away towards her apartment on top of the dojo. She walked straight to the door and walked in her visitor was there behind her.

So she turned towards the strange girl and said;

"Sorry but my classes are full and I don't want to take any more students." Akira's voice was as cold as ice. With out saying anything else she turned and went for a shower to wash away the sweat that she had from the days work out. During that time she also came to thinking about this strange girl in her apartment; why did I let her in? I never did that before so why am I doing it now?

After she came out of the shower ---she is now dressed in long army green stile pants and a green shirt that was ripped up the arms and around her torso; she also had brown combat boots--- she went to the kitchen to see if she had any food and to check that the strange girl had left her apartment. Surprise, surprise the girl was actually in her kitchen cleaning it! Doesn't she get a clue to get out of a house when she isn't wanted!


	2. New Fond Friends

Author note: hi people hows it going? I just want to let you know that the teen titans won't come in for at least 3 chapters cause I want to introduce my characters first. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long please do not sue me for I have no cash!

"blah blah blah" talking

'blah blah blah' thinking

Now to continue on the story!

"Why are you still here?" asked Akira

"Well first your kitchen was a mess I mean don't you clean after you eat and what was that green looking fury thing in your fridge? Are you trying to create life? If you were you came awfully close to it." Replied the girl in a sarcastic voice

"Fine what is your name then?" Akira was getting annoyed

"Oh right. My name is Scarlet Amelia Karmano." Replied the girl "But you can call me Scarlet. What's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name." said Akira

"Hey that's not fair! I told you my name the least you could do is give me your name. It's called common courtesy you know!"

"Common courtesy! Ha let me tell you what common courtesy is."

"Please don't give me a speech on common courtesy!"

"I love speeches, so I'm gonna give you one anyway."

"Do it and I'll kick your ass from here to hell for the vampires to eat!"

"You can try and kick my ass but you won't get far in doing so!" retorted Akira, "Now common courtesy, well for starters what you are doing is not common courtesy. I mean who in their right mind would clean a stranger's kitchen? Honestly are you nuts!"

"……"

"Plus can't you get a hint? I walked away from you and you followed me! Are you nuts I could of turned around and killed you in 5 seconds" Akira was now fuming in anger. During the whole speech Scarlet was going though Akira's cupboard.

"That's it we're going shopping!" demanded an unconcerned Scarlet.

"What ar" she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was now been dragged out of her apartment and onto the street.

2 hours later and Akira was walking through her door with her arms full of shopping bags and a happy Scarlet behind her also caring an arm full of groceries. Akira was so stunned she didn't know what to think anymore, this girl had practically bought her food her **and** was now putting things away for her. She was utterly confused as how to take all of this in. When she was finished putting the shopping away Akira looked at what was bought; they had bought fruits and veggies, fresh bread and milk, ham, chicken, red meat and lots of fish (the red meat, the chicken and fish were in the freezer while the ham was in the fridge).

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" asked Scarlet

"Why do you want to know?" Akira was curious 'what does she want?'

"Well I need to know so I can make it." Scarlet said this casually

"You mean to say that you are staying here for dinner now?" asked Akira

"Well yeah. I mean you obviously can't cook so I will that I know that you have at least one decent meal." answered Scarlet.

Akira sighed in defeat, "That's it! Do what ever you want I give up!"

"Good now how about a chicken stir fry?"

An hour later and they were eating at the dining table Akira was no longer angry with Scarlet instead she was curious. Curious about her and what she was doing in her apartment.

"What do you want from me? You annoying person." Said Akira

"I don't want anything I just wanted to make sure that you had decent food to eat. Oh and from now on I'll be coming over every night to make you dinner, and don't bother to argue with me you won't win." Sated Scarlet.

"So basically I have no choice or say?" asked Akira

"Nope so what time would you like me to come over tomorrow?"

Akira breathed a defeated sight, "Around 6:30 tomorrow afternoon."

"Great see you tomorrow arvo!" Said Scarlet as she left the apartment.

As Scarlet was leaving Akira was bagging her head on the table in frustration. 'Why…, oh, why did I give in to that girl Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!' 'I'm a stupid idiot!' As she was thinking she was making her way to the window and saw Scarlet leave the building. As she was looking at Scarlets retreating figure she saw another person jump up on her and flatten her onto the ground. Akira was about to go to her rescue but stoped dead when she heard their conversation.

"What the hell was that for!" asked Scarlet

"Well you weren't at your place so I had to skip out on dinner and I'm very hungry!" asked a very enthusiastic girl.

With out looking at the pair again Akira went to her bed room and fell onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. Her last thought about her strange companion was 'I think I'll give her free classes if she keeps clean my apartment….yeah that sounds like a good idea.' With out another thought she lost herself to the darkness of sleep.

A/N: Well people what do you think of this chapter? It took me ages to write it but hey here it is and it's all for you. My faithful readers……with out you I would have no reviews, so please send me reviews cause I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Well here begins another chapter of my story, and before I get started I would like to thank History Nut for the wonderful idea of getting an editor for my work! Thank you! I always look forward to your reviews for they are very encouraging! And I will try to up date sooner but I am still in school and have lots of assignments. But I will try. Now back to the story!

"Blah Blah Blah": talking

'Blah Blah Blah': thinking

Editor's Note: Wait wait waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! You've gotta hear from me before you start the story again!

Hey there:D I'm 'the Editor', as I'm sure you've guessed from the whole 'Editor's Note' thing. So now you have to put up with both author's notes and editor's notes… lucky you, really…

I'm also the one known as Stripe, and I am shocked and appalled, Sister, that you would do such a thing to my name… however, I woulda said those things anyway, so I can find it in my heart to forgive you.

Now that I have properly introduced myself, you can get on with the show!

**Strange Girl:**

When Akira woke up the next morning, she was greeted by yet another strange scene before her. Above her head was a girl lying down on the rafters sleeping without a care in the world. Akira stood up, got the broom from the kitchen and poked the girl until she woke up and fell. The girl twisted in the air and landed roughly on her hands and feet. She let out a hiss of pain and fright.

When Akira took a good look at the girl who was now standing in her bedroom, she noticed that the girl had blond hair that was braided and going down her back. She had a black cat mask and a black stealth suit. On her hands were claws as well.

'Well, looks like I've got another fighter in my house,' thought Akira. 'I might want to watch myself around her. Who knows what she can do.' Then she heard the blond girl yelling at her for poking her out of the rafters.

"What the hell was that for!" screamed the girl. "That hurt you know!"

"Good!" replied Akira.

"Wha" stammered the girl. "You don't just go around with a broomstick poking people with it! Are you mental! You could have killed me with that thing!"

"Are you done complaining?" asked Akira, "'cause if you are I have a few questions for you."

"Ok I'm done," said the girl, but she was still in a defensive position waiting to see if Akira was going to attack.

"First things first; what are you doing in my house?"

"Well, you see, yesterday I saw Scarlet coming out of your building so I was curious." The girl looked at Akira with innocent eyes. "But I wasn't going to come and investigate until tomorrow night but it so happens that I accidentally ripped apart Scarlet's favorite jacket." The girl's two index fingers poked each other.

"And this explains that you're in my house, why?" asked a slightly annoyed Akira.

"Well because I saw her coming out of your house I thought that you two were friends so I decided to crash at your place until she cools down enough for me to go back," said the girl innocently, "and I also smelt something fishy."

"Fishy. You smelt something fishy!" Akira's day was getting off to a bad start.

"Yeah, it smelt really nice!" the girl said in an excited voice.

"What's your name girl?" demanded Akira.

"Why should I tell you!" asked the girl.

"Because you invaded my home," stated Akira.

"I did?" asked the girl.

"Yes you did. Now don't avoid the question."

"You can call me Tigris if you want," said the girl.

"Fine! Now can you please get out of my house?" asked Akira.

"No! Please let me stay for another day or two," pleaded Tigris. "Just until Scarlet calms down! Please!"

"I'm going to regret this," Akira muttered to her self, "Ok fine you can stay here for three days but no more than that."

"YAY! Thank you so much!" Tigris jumped up and hugged Akira.

"First things first. No hugging, and you are not to disturb me while I teach my classes," stated Akira, "and you will sleep in the spare bedroom but you are not to touch anything that belongs to me. Is that clear?"

Tigris just looked at Akira and nodded her head. Satisfied with the outcome, Akira led Tigris to the spare bedroom and showed her where the bathroom was and where the T.V. was as well as the kitchen. Once this was done, Akira went to the bathroom and got ready for her day. When she came out she was dressed in dark green army pants and a white singlet with red letters saying 'beware the bitch' (that's for you Stripe! ) on the front of it.

Editor's Note: Yay! Thankyou Sister! For our readers… okay, your readers… who don't understand, that 'beware the bitch' thing is one of 3 group mottos. They mean quite a bit to us.

When she came into the kitchen she saw Tigris raiding the freezer asking, "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where is what?" asked Akira.

"Where's the fish?" asked Tigris.

Without a word Akira walked up to the freezer and took out a bag of fish for her hungry charge.

"Here you go." Akira placed the fish in Tigris' hand and was about to walk away when…

"What do I do with it now? It's cold and frozen," asked Tigris.

Akira just looked at Tigris with a look of pure shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. "Are you stupid or something?" Akira asked.

"No it's just that I never cooked before and I never touch any kitchen appliances," answered Tigris.

"You've never cooked in your life?" asked Akira.

"Nope. Is that a bad thing?" asked Tigris.

"I didn't say that it's a bad thing, it's just… I always thought that I was the only one who couldn't cook," stated Akira.

Tigris looked at Akira and laughed. Akira couldn't help but laugh with her. Akira thought that Tigris was a very innocent girl who could make anybody laugh and she hated to admit it but she was starting to like this girl and her bubbly personality. (E/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I love you too, girl!) Then she looked at the time and swore under her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Tigris.

"I'm going to be late opening the Dojo," answered Akira.

"I'm sorry for making you late," apologised Tigris.

"Don't be it's not your fault," reassured Akira. "Hey, how about after lunch I take you out to the sushi bar?"

"Really!"

"Yeah we could probably invite Scarlet as well if you want… or do you want her to calm down first?" asked Akira.

"Err… I might have to make amends now, so lets invite her!" exclaimed Tigris.

Akira let a rich and pleasant laugh escape her lips.

"You know you should laugh more often. It suits you," stated Tigris.

"You reckon? Well, you know where Scarlet lives, why don't you go to her house now and tell her the plan for lunch?" suggested Akira.

"Ok! But do I get to come back here if I want to?" asked Tigris.

"Yes… as long as you use the door."

"Thankyou!"

With that, Tigris leaped up and hugged the life out of Akira. Akira, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile at her.

When Tigris had left, Akira went downstairs to open the Dojo to her students. She was surprised when she saw nobody there. 'Strange, this never happened before. I wonder what happened?' As she was about to turn away and go back up the stairs, some of her students came running through the door.

"Sooo, sorry sensei!" they all said at once.

"Actually it's fine, since I was late as well. So, no punishment for anybody today," said Akira with a smile.

The students all looked at her dumbstruck as if it was a stranger standing before them.

"Sensei, are you alright?" asked one of her students.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"We've never seen you like this before that's all," answered the first student.

"Like what?" Akira asked.

"Well, you've never been lenient before, or forgiven us for being late. You always said that punctuality is everything," answered the student.

Akira was shocked to say the least. However, she took it all in and smiled at her students.

"Well punctuality is everything, but I guess I have been a bit to strict with you. So I guess it's time for a change."

Her students couldn't believe their ears. Their sensei was going to change into a nice person! They were very happy.

So the students had a very good time during their lessons that day, which were karate, sword fighting, and hand to hand combat. By the end of the morning the students and teacher were all tired. The students went home and Akira went upstairs to get changed into some 'going-out' clothes for when Tigris and Scarlet would get there. She went to her bathroom and had another shower to wash off the sweat. When she got out of the bathroom she was dressed in an ankle length black skirt with two slits going past her knees, and a black Chinese shirt with gold embroidery. Her wavy fire red hair was loose around her head and she only wore eyeliner and mascara. She had no need of lipstick because her lips were already strawberry red. On her feet were black high-heeled boots.

When she entered her leaving room (next to the kitchen) she saw two very familiar faces. Tigris and Scarlet. Scarlet was dressed in a modern yet old style purple Chinese shirt and red pants and soft red and purple shoes. And Tigris was dressed in a knee length skirt (light blue) and a sun yellow mid-drift shirt and silver high heels.

"How did you get in?" asked Akira.

"Your door was open, so we let our selves in," answered Scarlet.

"Strange, I could have sworn that I locked it this morning," stated Akira.

"What!" exclaimed Scarlet, turning to Tigris. "You said that it was already open!"

"Hey, don't take this out on me! I'm innocent! I swear that I am," Tigris pleaded, trying to look innocent. She was succeeding.

"Whatever, as long as you closed and locked the door behind you when you came up the stairs," said Akira.

"Err…we were supposed to lock the door?" asked Tigris.

Akira let out an annoyed sigh. She turned to Tigris and was about to yell at her for her stupidity, when she saw something at her window. Akira made her way to the window and looked at the object that had interrupted her thoughts. The object was a teenage boy about her age or so but what really caught her attention was that he had green skin. 'Strange,' thought Akira. Then she was brought back to reality when Tigris had her in a bear hug that could and would crush any human.

"What?" asked Akira after Tigris got off of her.

"You weren't answering when I was calling you so I decided to get your attention another way. And it worked," replied Tigris.

"So, are we going to go now or what?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah sure why not?" replied Akira.

"Where are we going again?" asked Tigris.

"I told you that we were going to go to the sushi bar down the street," answered Akira.

"Yay!" exclaimed Tigris, "I love sushi!"

So without any more delays the three girls came out of the apartment and went down the street to the sushi bar opposite the pizza place (You know that place where the Teen Titans eat their pizza.). When they got inside Scarlet suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I never asked your name!" she exclaimed.

"It's Lisa Smith," answered Akira (Authors note: Akira doesn't use her real name, and when I talk about her I don't use her false name ok. Sorry if I'm confusing you.)

"Really. I always thought that you might have a more extravagant name," said Scarlet.

So without any more words the girls went to the waiter and booked in for lunch. As they ate they just talked about anything and everything.


End file.
